Real Riches
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks goes undercover as a wealthy investor to infiltrate a syndicate using murder to further their reach for power. Hetty tries to teach him about the finer things in life and he's not sure he knows how to act like a rich man.
1. Chapter 1

Real Riches

Everyone in Ops stopped talking when Deeks walked in, and he couldn't help but smile at their reaction. Nell let out a shrill wolf whistle and in response he spread his arms wide and bowed and then did a slow turn for them all so they could get the full effect of his makeover. His hair was brushed and slightly shorter, but it still fell softly over his forehead and his beard was neatly trimmed. And if the old saying is correct, that the clothes make the man, then it was entirely true in Marty Deeks' case. He looked like he had just stepped off a yacht from the south of France. His designer suit was made of straw colored raw silk and draped sensuously on his tall, well built frame. His white linen shirt was crisp and open at the throat and his shoes were leather loafers the color of butter. The watch he wore was Hetty's favorite Rolex and cost more than Deeks made in his last four years combined as a detective.

Hetty entered with a smile of great pride on her face and handed Deeks a monogrammed silk handkerchief to complete his transformation into a rich, young playboy with more money than he knew what to do with. And Deeks was loving it.

"What did you do with the real Deeks, Hetty?" Sam asked, as he stared openmouthed at her handiwork.

"Yeah, Hetty, this new model is a keeper. Let's just throw out the old one." Kensi said with an amazed smile.

"I thought you liked the old one," Deeks said, frowning at this new development.

"Hetty, you have definitely outdone yourself." Callen stood with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"Why is everyone talking like I'm not here?" Deeks former exhilaration was waning as he began to feel like a piece of meat on display.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. Julian Rix, son of the late and very wealthy Jonathan Rix of Cincinnati, Ohio. Julian however, spent most of his misspent youth on a yacht traveling from port to port and spending daddy's money until daddy died, at which time Julian inherited everything. He made more money when he invested a good portion of his inheritance in a start up dot com enterprise in the Silicon Valley. He is in LA to see what else his money can buy, mainly a seat at the table with the power brokers in this part of the world and to chase starlets." Hetty finally took a breath and then turned to Nell for the real reason behind Mr. Deeks' makeover.

"We have been receiving intel about a group of wealthy men operating in this area who don't want to go through the democratic process to achieve power." Nell brought up some photos of two politicians and three military leaders. "These men have all died under suspicious circumstances over the last year and we have reason to believe they were murdered by this group of power brokers headquartered here in Los Angeles."

"And we know this how?" Callen asked.

"This man, retired Naval Commander Daniel Cole, who barely escaped with his life last year after refusing some demands made by these men." Nell replied. "He's the reason we know about them at all. He's now in protective custody."

"What's their goal?" Sam questioned.

"We're not entirely sure Mr. Hanna, but undoubtedly part of it includes money and power. " Hetty said solemnly, "The FBI had an undercover agent get close, but he turned up dead before he could report any details."

Everyone became silent as they realized that Deeks' assignment might look fun, but it was extremely dangerous and it sobered them all.

"What we do know is the name of one of the leaders of this syndicate and the fact that they are looking for 'investors' in whatever they're planning." Hetty informed them. "And that's where Julian Rix comes in. We will be setting him up as one of those investors. He has a lot of money and spends it extravagantly, but he wants to play with the big boys as well. He is ultra conservative, but not necessarily well informed or overly concerned with doing things within the law. Mr. Deeks will play him as sophisticated, but easily manipulated and as a somewhat shallow, lightweight character."

"The shallow and lightweight part shouldn't be any stretch at all for Deeks," Sam laughed and received a shake of the head and a lopsided grin from Deeks for his comment. Although Kensi noticed how quickly the grin faded, replaced by a wounded look in his pale blue eyes.

"Who's his backup Hetty?" Kensi asked and they could all see the nervous tension in her body as she stared at Deeks.

"I am, Ms. Blye," Hetty answered.

Her answer was met with silence and raised eyebrows.

"Don't you think I can handle it?" she asked smiling slightly at their reactions.

"What's your cover?" Callen asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I will be Mr. Rix's dresser and executive secretary," she answered, staring down Callen and causing him to break eye contact. "You have to agree, Mr. Callen, I am qualified in both departments. And I don't think I will be viewed as a threat."

"And your alias, Hetty?" Nell asked.

"Miss Charlotte Wordingham." Hetty smiled. "I have done some of the backstopping on my alias already, but you will fill in the blanks, won't you Nell?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Mr. Callen, you will be running the op and if you need to speak with me or Mr. Deeks, you have my contact number." She headed for the door and motioned for Deeks to follow.

"Where will you be Hetty?" Callen asked curiously.

"Instructing Mr. Deeks on fine food and wine, expensive whiskey, the arts and how to act like you've been born with a silver spoon in your mouth."

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hetty, do you really think I'll be able to pull this off?" Deeks asked dejectedly as he sat with Hetty at dinner in one of her houses. He was beginning to feel like a complete rube, after she had become exasperated with him because he seemed unable to learn how to properly eat escargot and couldn't tell the difference between a Bordeaux and a Super Tuscan.

"Of course you will, Mr. Deeks," she said as she patted his hand. "We'll just pick out some wines and wineries you can pronounce and make those your favorites whenever you need to order wine. And as for the escargot, if it comes up, just tell them you had a bad reaction to them once, and have never eaten them since."

"You remember I grew up in Reseda, yeah?" Deeks asked with his head down.

"Mr. Deeks, you can do this! You just have to believe you can." Hetty encouraged him. "You passed the bar exam on your first try, I hardly think ordering food and wine is beyond your capabilities."

That finally got a laugh out of him. But she could tell he suffered from low self-esteem when it came to certain social situations, which wasn't surprising given his upbringing. He was completely confident when taking on multiple armed gunmen, but froze at the thought he might make a mistake and order the wrong wine with dinner in the presence of people in the upper echelon of society. She knew she had to get his confidence up and make sure he was prepared for this assignment where a slight hesitation could cost him his life.

"I'm okay playing a drug dealer, Hetty, but I have no idea how a rich person should act." he said softly. "Maybe Callen would be better for this assignment."

"Are you giving up after the first day, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty was shocked. He seemed so excited earlier at the OSP Center.

"Hetty I can't be something I'm not." He was angry now, and stood up and walked out of the room. But he underestimated his boss, who followed him, feeling a little angry herself.

"Horsepucky Mr. Deeks!" she shouted loudly. "You do it all the time. You were never a drug dealer before you assumed that role as an undercover operative."

"Yeah, but I grew up around them and arrested a lot of them and I know how they behave," Deeks replied, his voice rising.

"I picked you for this assignment for a variety of reasons, and since you work for me, you're going to listen to what those reasons are. Do I make myself clear?" Hetty told him firmly and he got a resigned look on his face that she was used to seeing from her agents when she became adamant about something.

He nodded and slumped into a chair and stared vacantly out into the room.

"I chose you for this assignment because you are young and charming and confident." she began. "And because you are one of the best undercover operatives I have ever had the privilege of working with." She waited for her comment to sink in before continuing.

Deeks stared at her in shock.

"Mr. Deeks, I didn't think about where you grew up before giving you this assignment, because it doesn't matter." She sat down across from him and knew she had his full attention. "You have the unique ability to become someone else almost instantly. This op only has you flummoxed because you've had time to think about it and it's out of your immediate comfort zone. Undercover work consists of good intel and preparation, plus talent, pure instinct and confidence. You have all of those, Mr. Deeks. Quit looking back at your childhood. You're not that kid anymore, you're who you are now and who you want to be in the future."

"Hetty, I don't know what to say," Deeks said quietly.

"Pardon my interruption, Hetty, but will you be wanting dessert?" Hetty's chef came in to ask.

"Of course, Austin, thank you." Hetty smiled and then introduced the two men. The chef looked sideways at Hetty and cocked his head and when he saw her nod, he looked back at Deeks and locked eyes with him.

"The key to socializing with the rich and famous, is not to care what they think of you, or at least act as if you don't," Austin told him softly. "Always remember, if you dress like them, drive the same or a better car then they do, and are at the same social event they are, they will assume you are one of them. And that assumption gets you more than half way to your goal of total acceptance. Unless, of course, you drop an escargot in their lap." Then he laughed jovially, turned and left the room.

Deeks laughed and his eyes lit up at the simple advice. "Who is he, Hetty?" he asked.

"Austin Fellers was one of the best field agents in the CIA," she told him with a sad smile. "But, his cover was blown while he was undercover in the Middle East and he was tortured almost to death. After that he didn't have the heart for the job anymore. I have known him for over twenty five years and whenever we got together during that time he would cook dinner for us and it was always unusual and fabulous, so I hired him as my personal chef. He's been with me for seven years and he can still handle a weapon if the need arises."

As she finished talking, the most wonderful aroma preceded Austin into the dining room.

"That smells incredible," Deeks said. "What is it?"

"Bread pudding with whiskey sauce," Austin replied as he poured extra sauce over Deeks' dessert. He then watched as the whole thing was devoured in just under a minute.

"Another word of advice, Mr. Deeks," Austin said quietly as he began to clear the table. "Whatever you are served at a restaurant when you are dining with the wealthy, always ignore it for a little while or look as if you've had it a hundred times before and are slightly bored with it all. Even if it's something unbelievable, like my bread pudding here."

"Sorry," Deeks said looking slightly embarrassed as he put down his spoon.

"No need to apologize to me Mr. Deeks," Austin smiled warmly as he served Deeks a second helping. "I'm very happy you are enjoying it. The thing that's interesting about bread pudding is its simplicity. It's made with the most common ingredients, and yet their combination makes it one of the most elegant and delicious desserts. Do you understand my meaning Mr. Deeks?"

Austin stared at Deeks for a moment, making sure he got his point, and then he returned to the kitchen, leaving Deeks with an odd smile on his face.

"Hetty, do you think Austin would join us for dinner out tomorrow night?" Deeks asked seriously. "I think he might help me get into my alias."

"Of course. I'll choose the restaurant, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said as she leaned back with a glass of brandy.

"As long as it serves something besides escargot, no problem," Deeks replied, finally starting to relax as he sampled Hetty's excellent brandy. Maybe he could get used to this, he thought.

...

Hetty had decided they should be in character for their restaurant excursion, so she dressed Julian Rix, as he had been seen in Ops and herself as Charlotte Wordingham, although Deeks thought she looked exactly the same as Hetty. When he asked her about it, she smiled and didn't bother to answer. Austin Fellers joined them and Deeks was impressed.

"Wow, Austin, you look amazing," Deeks said softly as he saw the chef walking toward them.

"Stop that Julian, or you'll make me blush," he said laughing. He was dressed in a grey Hugo Boss suit that played well with his brushed back silver hair. He looked elegant and handsome and Deeks thought he was blushing.

"I must say, Hetty, Julian here is gorgeous in that outfit," He walked all the way around Deeks, admiring the view and Deeks got the distinct impression that Austin was attracted to him and it made him tense up just a little. Not that he hadn't been hit on by gay guys before; he just hadn't realized Austin was gay.

"Will you be using an alias tonight Austin?" Deeks asked quickly.

"Yes, my name is Richard Barnaby, and I'm an architect," Austin said staring at Deeks. "And my alias is gay, although I am not, Mr. Deeks." He raised an eyebrow as he said the last part and a slow smile appeared as a look of confusion spread across Deeks' face.

"You're good." Deeks laughed.

"I haven't done undercover work for a long time," Austin said smiling. "So I thought I'd have some fun. You're not prejudiced against gays are you Mr. Deeks?" The smile disappeared as he spoke.

"No, not at all, I just don't know very many," Deeks said quietly, wondering if he was being played again.

"You probably know more than you think," Austin said as they waited for Hetty to end a phone call she had made. "In our line of work, one tends to keep one's private life private. Isn't that true, Mr. Deeks?"

"Please, call me Marty," Deeks asked, realizing this man had him totally off balance, and he wasn't sure he liked that.

"Tonight, I'll call you Julian," Austin replied, offering Hetty his arm as she walked up to them.

"Where are we eating tonight Austin?" Hetty asked brightly.

"Cicada," He answered and Deeks followed them out shaking his head and trying to keep up.

...


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Although he knew and enjoyed most of the hot clubs in LA, his usual taste in restaurants was very low-end, consisting mainly of pizza parlors, Chinese and seedy bars. This definitely was out of his comfort zone. Cicada's interior was a combination of Art Deco and contemporary design elements. It was elegant and clearly expensive. Before they got out of the car, Hetty had handed him a black American Express card and told him he needed to get used to throwing it around like it was second nature to him. His limit, or Julian Rix's limit, was $250,000. Deeks almost choked.

Austin moved through the restaurant like he was bored to tears, hardly acknowledging the hostess as she led them to a small private table. Deeks began to watch him closely for tips on how to behave in this exotic atmosphere.

"Full wine list, please," he immediately said to the approaching waiter. His voice was dismissive and firm, but polite. He didn't even wait to acknowledge the man's response, expecting to be obeyed. Deeks was fascinated. He sat studying his menu, when he looked up to discover Richard Barnaby studying him and he again got the feeling of being off balance.

"Am I doing something wrong already?" Julian asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. You're rushing." Richard said softly. "Remember, Julian Rix hasn't worked a day in his life. He has nowhere to be, no appointments, and he loves being out and about and being the center of attention. Take your time, relax, and slouch in your chair like you do in your own apartment. Treat this place like it is home to you, like it's second nature for you to be here, and although you are bored, you wouldn't think about being anywhere else."

"Oh, and Mr. Rix, a lovely lady will be entering the restaurant shortly," Hetty told him with a smile. "Her name is Isabella Sandoval, and her date for this evening will fail to appear. But you will gallantly walk to her table and ask her to join us, and you will make quite an impression doing it."

"This is beginning to get interesting, Charlotte," Richard commented as he sharply closed the wine list after ordering a bottle of Malbec. He handed the wine list to Deeks, who nonchalantly perused it, noticing that the bottle Richard Barnaby had just ordered was priced at $175. And that was inexpensive compared to some of the wines listed. This was going to take some getting used to.

As he finally decided on what to order, he looked up to see Kensi being led to a table for two in the middle of the room. She looked stunning in a shimmering grey cocktail dress that was short and elegant. Her hair was loose and softly curled, dancing around her shoulders, which were bare. A simple diamond necklace graced her lovely throat and Deeks swallowed hard and then looked quickly at Hetty. They both saluted him with their wine and he smiled. Now this was just plain fun, he thought.

They took their time ordering and then watched Kensi, or Isabella, as she asked the waiter to check to see if she had somehow missed her date at the bar. She asked it loudly enough so that the people at the tables around her knew what was happening. She was playing her part brilliantly, looking embarrassed and nervous. Deeks was really starting to feel sorry for her and so was everyone else in the vicinity.

After an agonizing amount of time and just after the appetizers had been served, Julian Rix stood and slowly made his way across the restaurant toward Isabella Sandoval's table.

"Hello, miss," Julian said warmly. "My name is Julian Rix."

"Oh, hello, I'm Isabella," She said in a delightful Spanish accent, offering her hand, which Julian took in both of his.

"May I sit down?" he asked politely as he gave her a small kind smile. She nodded her assent and he could see the other diners watching.

"I find it hard to believe a woman as beautiful as you is dining alone," he said softly as he leaned slightly forward, looking as if he wanted to keep the conversation private.

"I don't know what has happened to the man I was to meet here," she looked embarrassed and exasperated and a small tear dropped to her cheek. Julian Rix calmly offered her his silk handkerchief and she smiled softly at him as she accepted it.

"Well, until he arrives, would you like to join me and my friends?" Julian asked quietly. "When he arrives, I'm sure the hostess will let you know and you can continue your evening. We would love to have you enjoy a first course with us until then." Then he stood, offering her his hand and as she stood to walk with him, a small murmur of voices and smiles followed them back to his table.

Introductions were made, and the entire meal was spent in quiet conversation among friends and Deeks couldn't keep his eyes off Kensi. He didn't see the look that passed between Hetty and Austin as they watched the undercover officer start to become comfortable in his surroundings and with his new alias.

On the way out of the restaurant Julian Rix and Isabella Sandoval were photographed by the paparazzi and Charlotte Wordingham was more than happy to provide them with names and a little bit of enticing information about the two. In the morning their photos graced the gossip columns and the name Julian Rix was being spoken of in just the right circles.

...

"Austin isn't just your chef, is he Hetty?" Deeks stood very still as Hetty stuck pins down his inseam as she continued to tailor another suit for him.

"Let's just say he's a great cook, but a better undercover consultant," Hetty said as she concentrated on Deeks pant leg.

"Is he gay or not?" Deeks asked curiously. He really couldn't tell what was real when it came to Austin Fellers. If he was playacting, then he was the best and most believable undercover Deeks had ever met.

"Does it matter? You believed he was." Hetty answered.

"Is he going to consult this whole week?" Deeks wondered.

"He's at your disposal for as long as you need him, Mr. Deeks," she answered and stood up to admire her handiwork.

So, everyday for a week, Deeks and Austin Fellers, and sometimes Hetty, went out to the most sophisticated clubs and most expensive restaurants in the area. Isabella and Julian were becoming an item in the celebrity columns and were seen together at the hottest clubs in LA. Austin introduced him at several charity events where he never failed to give a generous donation. His shopping spree on Rodeo Drive was picked up by a local television crew, as he bought the lovely Isabella Sandoval anything she wanted and seemed be having a great time doing it and money appeared to be no object.

...

"You're kidding, right?" Deeks asked as he tried to take in the house and grounds that would be the new home of Julian Rix. The estate was on a hill overlooking the Pacific and once belonged to the actor Cary Grant. It had extensive grounds and a large pool with a guesthouse.

"I never kid about real estate, Mr. Deeks," Hetty was enjoying the childlike wonder on her agent's face. She knew after she unveiled the next surprise she would probably be able to knock him over with a feather. "Shall we visit the garage, Julian?" She asked, trying to nudge him back into character.

"Lead the way, Miss Wordingham," Julian replied with a lopsided grin. This is way too much fun to be work, he thought as he followed her down the stone staircase. Then he reminded himself how many men this syndicate, had already killed, and the smile left his face. He had to remember this was as dangerous a game as going undercover as a drug dealer, maybe even more so, since he wasn't sure what kind of people he was dealing with yet. He was lost in thought when they stopped in front of the garage.

"Your new wheels, Mr. Rix," Miss Wordingham said with a sweeping gesture of her hand, as she presented the three new cars available for his use. Julian Rix disappeared and was replaced by Marty Deeks, looking like a little kid who had just found a pile of presents under the Christmas tree. They would have to work on his reaction to expensive gifts, Hetty thought.

"You are definitely kidding me now, Hetty," Deeks walked slowly around a red Maserati convertible. He ran his hand along the hood, the wondrous smile never leaving his face. Then he turned to take in the silver Bentley beside it and he swallowed hard. He had never even ridden in cars like these, let alone driven one.

"The Bentley will be used for evening excursions when Austin will drive you," Hetty told him. "The Maserati will be your everyday car, and the blue car over there, will be used when we really need to impress the head of the syndicate." She led him over to stand in front of the car.

"This, Mr. Deeks, is the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. It has a 16-cylinder 1001 HP engine, and is only available in Europe right now. It is the most expensive car in the world." Hetty was looking forward to taking this one for a spin herself. She turned to see a shocked look on her agent's face.

"This is too much, Hetty," he said softly. "I'll be afraid to drive it. What if I put a dent in it? Or wreck it? You're not going to take it out of my pay like you do with the clothes I mess up are you?"

"Hardly, Mr. Deeks," Hetty smiled. "It costs $1,192,060."

"What?" Deeks went pale and sat back on the side of the Bentley and then realized what he was leaning on and jumped away from it. "You are going to let me drive that?"

"Julian Rix will," she answered as she led him back to the Maserati and handed him the keys.

"Get used to it Mr. Deeks," Hetty said firmly. "You have to make them believe you are who you say you are."

"You're right Hetty. I'm sorry, it's all still a little overwhelming," Deeks laughed nervously. "I'll try not to let you down."

"Don't worry about letting me down, Marty," she said softly. "Worry about not getting yourself killed."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he tossed the keys in the air and caught them with a grin and jumped into the Maserati. He revved the engine and then peeled out of the garage and down the long driveway, waving to her as he left. She sucked in her breath and hoped she had made the right call about which agent to send on this assignment, because if she was wrong, and he got himself killed, she would never forgive herself.

...


	4. Chapter 4

She found him in the pool. She stood quietly and watched as his powerful strokes pulled him through the water and she found herself wishing she was a lot younger, but then laughed to herself as she called for his attention.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty called out loudly. In two strokes he was at the stairs, and walked out shaking the water from his hair. His body glistened in the sun as he grabbed a towel, drying himself as he walked toward her. He is really something, she thought, coughing as her breath caught in her throat.

"What's up, Hetty?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you okay? Can I get you some water?" His face was full of concern and she shook her head as he came quickly to her.

"It's on, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said firmly, collecting herself. "There is a charity event in Brentwood tonight that Mr. Roger Stafford will be hosting. We believe he is the mastermind behind the syndicate we are after. I have gotten you a special invitation, and you will be going stag. Our intel indicates that a woman has made the first contact with prospective investors and we want you completely available, if you get my meaning."

"What will I be wearing, Miss Wordingham?" He asked, smiling that charming smile of his and making her remember why she had selected him for this assignment.

"You will be dressed in an all black Armani tux," She replied with a businesslike smile. "And I believe you should drive the Maserati tonight. There will be paparazzi and they love anybody driving a red sports car."

He laughed easily and jogged up the stone stairs toward the house. He seemed comfortable now in his new surroundings after a month of living as Julian Rix, and her confidence in a successful outcome grew by the day. Still, tonight was the critical first meeting, and everything rested on Deeks getting invited to play with the big boys. She put in a call to Callen to confirm he and Sam's covers for tonight and then walked slowly up the stairs to prepare Mr. Deeks for his all-important first contact.

...

Julian Rix stood briefly in front of his Maserati as he dropped off his keys to the valet, letting the paparazzi shoot photos and trying to shake off the nervousness he was feeling. He watched as the wealthiest people in LA strolled nonchalantly into the Brentwood Country Club. He shook his head and steadied himself and then smiled broadly at the photographers and followed the crowd. He knew he looked fantastic in the Armani tux and he felt himself melt slowly into character as he waited for his name badge. The inside of the club was sparkling and he immediately headed for the bar, noticing Sam at a side door, working security.

"Glenfiddich, neat," he ordered, not looking at the bartender until he acknowledged the order. Then he looked up into the cool blue eyes of G. Callen, and felt better. His eyes slid coldly away and stared out as people made bids at a silent auction going on at multiple tables. He spotted Stafford with a group that included a gorgeous woman with long, straight blond hair that touched the top of her breasts. Her dress left nothing to the imagination and he decided now was the time to introduce himself to Stafford.

"Mr. Stafford? I'm Julian Rix," he said politely and offered his hand. "I understand you are hosting this event."

"Yes I am," Stafford answered as he shook hands. He was a striking man, with a full head of dark brown hair, slightly going to grey on the sides. His eyes were hazel and sharp, taking in quickly what Julian Rix was wearing. "I hope they're serving a decent whiskey at the bar."

"It's Scotch. Not Macallan 1926, but it's Glenfiddich and it'll do." Julian smiled warmly and let his gaze drift to the blond.

"This is my assistant, Ella Nilsen." Stafford said lightly. "She's running the live auction later tonight."

"What are you auctioning off, Miss Nilsen?" he said seductively as he took her hand and held it.

"Men, Mr. Rix," she said languidly. "Interested?"

"No, I'm afraid that is most assuredly not what I'm interested in," he said with a slow smile as he began to stroke her hand.

"Well, we are short one man," she said, looking briefly at Stafford. "You would have to agree to spend an evening with the lucky lady who has top bid, but it all goes to charity, so are you game, Mr. Rix?"

"Call me Julian," he said. "Will you be bidding, Miss Nilsen?" His smile and blue eyes began to have an effect and she looked away.

"I promise you won't be embarrassed if no one bids on you," she said smartly. He laughed out loud and got a smile in return.

"Then count me in Miss Nilsen," Julian said as he bid them farewell and walked back to the bar.

"Nice," Callen whispered as he poured him another scotch. Callen was impressed. Even he was starting to believe the man in front of him was Julian Rix. He certainly wasn't anything like the smart-ass surfer dude he worked with every day.

Deeks was approached by an older woman as he wandered through the silent auction.

"Mr. Rix?" she said earnestly. "I was at Cicada restaurant when you kindly helped that lovely young woman who had been stood up." They chatted for a while and when she found out he was going to be part of the live auction, she promised to bid on him, and that scared him a little. She was nice, but he was definitely hoping the highest bidder would be Ella Nilsen, not some grey hair matron from Brentwood. He was convinced Ella was the contact person Stafford used to vet his prospects and this would be a great way to work his way in. But, he had no control over the outcome of the auction; he just hoped Ella did, if Stafford wanted him that is.

He was the fifth man up and he worked the runway to perfection, even catching a glimpse of Sam grinning in the back of the room. The bidding was robust and his friendly Brentwood matron was winning and he was starting to get nervous, until he saw Ella Nilsen enter the bidding war. She quickly outbid everyone and he left the runway confident that it was Stafford who was the real bidder. Now, his work began.

...

"When are you meeting her?" Callen asked from Ops. "Sam will be waiting when you get back to the house and we'll be right outside the gates if you need us." He laughed at whatever Deeks had said and then ended the call. Everyone waited for his report, knowing the game was on.

"He's taking her out to dinner in two days," Callen told them. "Nell, I want him to have as much information about her as possible and as soon as possible. Eric, make sure all the cameras and audio feeds are working including the ones out by the pool and the pool house and guesthouse. We need to make this as easy as we can for him. Kensi and I will tail them on their way to and from dinner and Sam will be the latest addition to the Rix household. How's your Jamaican accent Sam?"

"What if she remembers me from the auction party?" Sam asked with concern and in a Jamaican accent.

"Stay in the kitchen with Austin as much as you can and avoid letting her get a direct look at your face." Callen said. "But I doubt she's going to remember every security guard from that night."

"Why are we covering the pool?" Kensi ask quietly and with a slight whine to her voice.

Callen and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"It's been warm, Kens," Sam said with a laugh.

"This is not funny," she huffed. "Is he taking her swimming, or what?"

"He's probably going to be taking her all right," Callen said with a smirk. "But it's not swimming."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kensi was really angry now, and Sam glared at Callen for his smart remark.

"Kensi, relax. You knew it was a possibility that he might end up sleeping with her." Callen said reasonably.

"I don't have to like it." She turned and left the room, leaving the rest of the team shaking their heads.

"If it's one time we don't have to worry about Deeks it's when he's with a woman." Sam said laughing. "They all seem to go all goo-goo over him no matter what their age. I'll bet you twenty bucks he has her clothes off before the end of the night"

"Goo-goo?" Callen fixed Sam with a quizzical look. "Your vocabulary is slipping, Sam. What does that mean, anyway? And I'll take that bet. He's not that good."

"You'll find out when you watch the video feed in two days," Sam replied. "I don't envy you watching it with Kensi."

"Deeks is the one who should be nervous." Callen realized he better keep Deeks from knowing that they would all be watching his performance that night, including Kensi. He had enough pressure on him already.

...


	5. Chapter 5

They had agreed to meet at Urasawa on Rodeo Drive. He wasn't totally surprised that she didn't want him to pick her up, but then she also didn't know he knew she lived with Roger Stafford. Nell's intel was very detailed and he would have to be careful when he asked her about her family and background. It would be interesting to see if she lied about any of it.

He arrived first and waited at the bar. Hetty let him dress somewhat casually tonight, if a $450 shirt and expensive slacks was considered casual. The sport coat he was wearing cost more than his first car. He looked to check the door just as she came in, and he smiled as he watched heads turn as she walked toward him. She was wearing a sleeveless pale lavender dress with a plunging neckline that draped her body and moved sensuously with every step she took. She looked seductive and sexy as hell. This was going to be fun, he thought.

"Miss Nilsen," He stood and kissed her lightly on both cheeks, feeling very European doing it, and just how Austin had recommended he greet her.

"Call me Ella," she said breathlessly. She was quite beautiful and he felt an exciting flush race through his body.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked as she pressed close to his side. But she shook her head no and they went into dinner. She asked him to order dinner for her and that surprised him, but he took it in stride, knowing she was testing everything about him. But for some reason, he wasn't nervous around her at all, and he ordered easily, and bought a bottle of their most expensive sake. After that they both seemed to relax.

During dinner they shared their family history and likes and dislikes about LA. She was not entirely truthful about her background, but nothing that put up any red flags. He did notice her glancing over at the bar occasionally and when she went to the ladies room, he called Callen and let him know there was someone watching them. When she returned, he took her hand and she did not resist.

"You're very beautiful," he told her as he stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"My bid only included dinner," Ella said softly as she began to lightly touch the back of his hand. Then he felt her bare foot slip up his pant leg and a small smile lit his face.

"That's a shame," he replied seriously, looking down at their entwined hands. "Because I have a gorgeous new home I would love to show you and a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice."

"What are we waiting for," she smiled as he raised his hand slightly to the waiter. He passed his card to him without looking at the bill, keeping his eyes focused on her face and watching to see if she would signal her backup. When they left the restaurant he got a good look at the man, and hoped Callen had too. He was pretty sure they already knew where he lived, so Callen was going to have to come up with something to take this guy out for the night.

He never saw the guy or the car that followed them from the restaurant after turning up into the hills below his house and he breathed a little easier.

...

They took the champagne out to the terrace overlooking the pool. The night was very warm and he had already shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He watched her take off her heels and pour two glasses of champagne and walk toward him with a seductive look that got his attention. He felt a rush as she handed him a glass and then placed her cool hand on his chest and slowly leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth, letting her tongue run along his lower lip. Then she took a small sip of champagne and smiled wickedly, and he knew she was looking to him to make the next move.

He threw his champagne glass over his shoulder into the bushes and laughed. She laughed with him until his mouth cut it off as he kissed her long and deep until he felt her melt into his body. Then he slowly slipped the dress off her shoulders as his kiss deepened. When they broke apart, they were breathing hard and her eyes were unreadable, but dark, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"It's so hot tonight," she said. "And your pool looks so cool. Care to join me?" She slipped her dress off and he caught his breath at the beauty of her breasts as she released them. He pulled her to him then, letting his hands explore her lovely golden body.

She unclothed him slowly and they walked down to the pool, neither taking their eyes off the other. He wasn't sure who had seduced whom, but as they entered the cool water, he didn't care. He stopped just below her on the stairs, and took her breasts in his hands and kissed each one in turn, teasing her with his tongue until she pushed into down into the water and they embraced and caressed each other under the surface. He had never made love in the water before and the sensuality of it was magical and he lost himself in her. When his fingers entered her, she arched her back in response and as her breasts broke the surface, he pulled them to his mouth, letting his tongue tease and excite her as his fingers increased in rhythm. She was under his spell now as he brought her slowly to a climax.

They burst out of the water together and he was mesmerized as water cascaded off her breasts and down her pale body. He saw the lust in her eyes as she looked at him coming up the steps as she led him up and out of the pool. He knew he had to control himself, so he guided her to the pool house. He wrapped a huge towel around her as she shivered slightly, pulling her into a warm embrace and kiss that he wasn't sure he wanted to end. He pulled back and looked down at her, brushing a strand of wet hair from her face. He led her into the pool house and onto the large bed there. They got under the covers to get warm and he propped himself onto his elbow and stared at her.

"Did you get your money's worth?" he asked with a grin.

"You should thank me for outbidding the grey haired lady from Brentwood," she said, raising an eyebrow and smiling saucily.

"No question about that," he replied laughing. "I think I still owe you."

"Oh, you most certainly do," she said as she kissed him. Her face became serious then. "Julian, what do you want to do with your life? You have all this wealth but what do you want to do with it?"

He was surprised she got down to business so quickly, but he was glad she did, since he wasn't sure he trusted himself with her. She definitely was a distraction and he knew he needed to be careful, and maintain control.

"I know I want to make a difference, to do something that is important in the world," he told her earnestly. "My inheritance is very large and I'm not quite use to it yet. I've grown up with money, but my father kept control over what I had access to. I'm afraid he didn't think very highly of me, so I just used what he gave me to enjoy myself. But, now I'm searching for a way to have an impact on society. I just haven't found it yet."

"Does politics interest you?" she asked and he could tell she was probing his interests.

"No, definitely not politics," he laughed dismissively. "The process takes too long and you can't control it."

"What if I told you, Roger Stafford is interested in meeting with you about a project he is putting together that will make an immediate and powerful statement." she sat up and looked intently into his eyes.

"I'd be very interested in hearing about that," he matched her intensity and then she suddenly smiled and he saw a fleeting look of smugness cross her face. She thought she had her mark. And he knew he had his. He was in.

...

Every one of the team members had been watching Deeks and Ella Nilsen at the pool. Eric had a feed to Hetty's kitchen and to Callen's tablet. They all knew they had finally gotten inside the organization, but all anyone could talk about was the scene that had played out before them in the pool.

"Sam, I owe you twenty bucks," Callen said into his com-link. "But, I'm going to need a cold shower after watching that."

"Kensi's not in the car is she." Sam said knowing the answer before he asked.

"She left as soon as Ella kissed him," Callen answered. "And if she ever finds out how far this went, Deeks better watch his back."

"I believe you're right, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she joined the conversation. "I suggest we all keep this part of the operation to ourselves. Did you get that Mr. Beale?"

Eric jumped when he heard his name. He had been in the middle of a replay and she scared him with her remark. He also noted the look on Nell's face as she glared at him.

"Will do, Hetty," he replied quickly, as he archived the footage as classified.

...


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by without a phone call from Ella Nilsen, and they were all getting nervous that Stafford had nixed the deal. Hetty felt that Julian needed to stay out in public, so she authorized a clubbing excursion for Julian and Isabella, and she upped the anti by letting them drive the Bugatti. If that didn't get Stafford's attention, then nothing would.

Deeks picked up Kensi at the hotel they had set up for her alias, and they headed to the SkyBar at the Mondrian. Julian Rix had been there a few times and had always tipped the bouncer so generously, that he knew he would have no problem getting in, even though the bouncer there was the toughest one at any club in LA.

"I've missed you, Kens," he said as he reached for her hand. He thought she was very quiet and he wondered if she'd had a bad day. "You okay?"

"What do you care," she said sharply, yanking her hand away.

"What?" he was stunned at her obvious anger. "What did I do?"

"I bet you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" She remarked as she glared at him.

"This is about my night with Ella, yeah?" Deeks shook his head and suddenly felt a bolt of anger shoot through him. He had been keeping himself under such tight control that this little spark of reprimand from his partner and lover just set him off. He immediately pulled over and stopped the car, confusing Callen and Sam who were tailing them. He removed his com-link and turned to face her.

"What do you want from me Kens?" he said seething. "I'm trying to get this woman to introduce me to a syndicate of murderers, and all you can do is get pissed about my methods." He was furious and she realized immediately what a mistake she had made. She was his partner and she needed to support him, not give him something else to worry about or distract him.

"I'm sorry, Deeks," she replied quickly, trying to calm him down. "I know you only did what you had to. I just didn't want you to enjoy it." She reached for his hand, but he just ignored her, putting his com-link back in and starting the car. He roared into traffic and Sam almost lost him.

"What's going on, Deeks?" Callen immediately asked.

"It's none of your damn business, Callen, so just butt out!" Deeks shouted.

Everyone was silent as they drove to the Mondrian. None of them had realized just how tightly wound Deeks was getting. The responsibility for the success of the operation rested solely on his shoulders and it was beginning to stress him out that they had not contacted him. He was beginning to doubt his ability to make this work and it angered him. He didn't want to fail and he didn't want to let everyone down.

Their arrival outside the Mondrian caused quite a stir when the paparazzi saw the car they stepped out of. But, tonight, Julian Rix was in no mood to smile for them as he and his date rushed past them and into the hotel. Callen had immediately called Hetty to let her know what was happening and then they parked the car and waited to see how the evening went.

"Julian, please," Isabella said to him in the elevator as several couples noticed the tension between the two. Deeks was trying very hard to calm down, but he wasn't having much success and that pissed him off even more. When they got to the line outside the SkyBar, he waved to the bouncer and slipped him a couple of hundred bucks like it was nothing and headed straight to the bar, letting Isabella fend for herself, which concerned her. He took his drink to one of the far corners and stood looking out over the city.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly behind him. She struggled to stay in character as she tried to fix things between them.

"I can't see you for a while," he said downing the double scotch in one swallow. "It's too hard."

"I understand," she whispered, touching him lightly on the back as she moved up close to him and rested her hip against him. He turned toward her and stared into her remorseful eyes.

"Can you just go, please?" Deeks said, gripping her hand so hard she flinched. His ocean blue eyes pleaded with her and she felt her heart lurch at the anguish in his voice.

She nodded and turned quickly away, moving through the crowd and disappearing.

He ordered another scotch and started hitting on every woman that looked at him and he hated himself for doing it. At least I'm doing it in character, he thought as he proceeded to get very drunk.

Kensi managed to make it outside without crying, but as the paparazzi snapped photo after photo, tears started to fall and it surprised her. She hailed a cab and got out of the scene as soon as she could. She was angry with herself for what she had done and she knew Hetty would be furious with her, as would Callen. But it was his smart-ass remark that had gotten to her in the first place, so she was mad at him too. When she entered Isabella's hotel room, she kicked off her heels and threw her clutch against the wall. She hated screwing up. Then she heard a soft knock at her door and she smiled. He had reconsidered she thought, and opened the door wide, expecting to see Deeks with that sheepish look of his.

The man's fist slammed into her cheek and she staggered as two men pushed her back into the room. Pain screamed through her head as he struck her again and again. She fought hard but one man held her arms as the other hit her in the stomach, doubling her over and her vision began to darken as he kicked her viciously as she lay on the floor.

"Stay away from Julian Rix," one man said harshly into her ear as he yanked her head back by her hair. She couldn't make out his face as she struggled to remain conscious, but the pain was too much and she drifted into darkness as she heard them leave.

She came to when she heard someone pounding on the door. She struggled to get up, but couldn't quite manage. Suddenly the door was open and she prepared to fight them again, when she saw it was Sam.

"Kensi, what happened?" Sam asked as he helped her to the couch. "Who did this?"

"Someone who doesn't want me seeing Julian Rix." She said as she laid her head back on the couch.

"We tried to call you when we saw you leave the club, but you didn't pick up," Sam brought a warm washcloth and cleaned her up as best he could. Her face was bruised and her eyes were already starting to blacken. There was a cut on her cheek and Sam was pretty sure she had a cracked rib. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice when he spoke to her but he was finding it difficult.

"Callen stayed with Deeks and he sent me after you," Sam said as he cleaned up her bloody lip. "What the hell happened between you two tonight?"

"I messed up, Sam" she said softly. "I got angry with him about his date with Ella Nilsen."

"And he lost it," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah," Kensi had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. "He doesn't want to see me for awhile, and obviously, Ella and Stafford don't want me around him."

"Can you blame him, Kens?" Sam looked at her sadly.

"No." Kensi gripped Sam's arm and told him earnestly, "He can't know about this, Sam."

Sam nodded his head and he helped her pack. Then they slipped out the back door of the hotel and Sam drove her home. He called Callen and then Hetty and let them know what had happened and about Kensi's belief that they shouldn't let Deeks know about the beating and they both agreed.

...

"Mr. Deeks?" Austin shook him for the fourth time.

"Oh, God," Deeks said as he grabbed his head in his hands. "Shit!"

"That's exactly what you look like," Hetty said disgustedly as she walked up to the bed. "What got into you Mr. Deeks? You could have blown the whole operation with a stunt like that."

He knew she would be furious, but last night he didn't give a damn, and he knew that was a dangerous attitude to have when you're undercover.

"I didn't wreck the car did I?" he asked as he pulled the covers over his head trying to block out the light streaming in from the windows.

"No. Mr. Callen pretended he was a long lost friend and drove you home." she replied as Austin brought him one of his special drinks that was supposed to help a hangover. "And remarkably, you stayed in character."

"I didn't use his real name did I?" Deeks sat up quickly and moaned as the bright light and sudden movement sent lightning strikes through his head.

"For some reason, you kept calling him Pee Wee, which apparently he didn't appreciate very much." She smiled at that, but didn't let Deeks see it.

"He's gonna make me pay for that, isn't he?" Deeks moaned.

"Drink this, Marty, it will make you feel better," Austin said admiring Deeks current state of undress.

Deeks caught his look as he sat up to drink the concoction Austin held out to him, and looked down to realize he was totally naked in front of both Austin and Hetty. His face turned bright red as he pulled the sheet over himself.

"Can this day get any worse?" he mumbled and then downed Austin's cure-all. He missed the look between the two old friends and quietly took the two aspirin held out to him by Hetty.

"Get dressed Mr. Deeks, you had a call from Ella Nilsen just after lunch." Hetty said on her way out.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Deeks asked.

"Almost time for dinner," Austin said handing him a fresh shirt. "I hope you like escargot." He laughed heartily as Deeks ran for the bathroom.

...


	7. Chapter 7

He swam lap after lap in the pool, trying to get last night out of his head. He wished he could go surfing, but it didn't fit his alias so the pool would have to do. He kept trying to understand why he had snapped last night. His meeting with Stafford was three days away and he knew he had to regain control of himself and his alias. He kept going over and over in his mind why Kensi's comments and attitude had upset him so much that he had jeopardized the operation by getting spectacularly drunk in public. It was in all the gossip columns and the photos showed everything. If Stafford asked him about it, he better have a good and believable answer.

After an hour of swimming, he finally came out of the pool exhausted but clear headed. He saw Hetty coming his way and prepared himself for a lecture. She handed him a bottle of Pellegrino water and went over and sat down at the table and waited for him to dry off and join her.

"We are having a guest for dinner Mr. Deeks," Hetty looked at him and he could see the disappointment in her expression. "Your old friend Pee Wee."

Deeks couldn't stop himself from smirking as she spoke the name he had tagged Callen with last night. It was almost as memorable as Fern, the alias he had saddled Kensi with and it sobered him.

"I can't see Kensi anymore during this operation, Hetty," he said, finally becoming brave enough to face her. "She complicates things for me."

"I understand," she said solemnly. He thought there was a hint of sadness there, but he couldn't figure out why. "Thanks to your little rebellion last night, we are going to have to backstop Mr. Callen, just in case they look into Pee Wee's background. We have to assume they are watching everyone coming in or out of this place and tailing you and possibly me, wherever we go, so be aware at all times. No more carelessness, Mr. Deeks. I shouldn't have to remind you of what's at stake."

"I'm so sorry, Hetty. I don't know what got into me." Deeks said shaking his head.

"Well, it obviously didn't cause Stafford to write you off, so we're good," she patted his hand and gave him a small smile of encouragement, which brought a grin of relief to his face. He hated to disappoint her. "Now, get dressed Mr. Deeks, we have plans to make."

...

Deeks strode into the kitchen to grab another water only to find Sam chopping vegetables. He paused with apprehension as Sam turned to look at him. He was ready for a scowl and another lecture, so he was surprised by the huge smile that grew on Sam's face.

"Pee Wee?" Sam laughed and shook his head. "You have no idea how much trouble you are in, do you? Where did that come from?"

"I honestly don't have a clue," Deeks laughed at the reprieve. "Maybe his initials are P. W.? His real name could be Pete Wheeler, and Julian just came up with Pee Wee as a nickname for his old friend. He could be the reason Julian came out here in the first place."

"Brilliant, Marty," Austin said as he came in from the pantry. "Just don't make it too complicated."

"Sam, have you seen Kensi since last night?" Deeks asked quietly. "I know she's probably upset with me, but I just hit overload last night."

"I think Hetty gave her a couple of days off," Sam said softly as he returned to chopping vegetables and again Deeks got the impression he wasn't being told everything, but that wasn't unusual.

"Is she mad at me?" Deeks asked.

"She's fine, Deeks," Sam said firmly. "It's Callen you better worry about. He's the one mad at you for sure. You forced him into the spotlight last night when he wasn't prepared for it, so get ready for a dressing down when he gets here." Sam pointed his knife at him and Deeks made a hasty retreat to the game room so he could have some time to himself. It didn't last long as he heard Callen calling his name from the living room.

"Deeks! Get your butt in here!" Callen was most definitely pissed.

"Hey Pee Wee, how's it going?" Deeks just couldn't resist, even though he knew he would pay dearly for being a wise ass.

"You think this is funny?" Callen's eyes were dark and furious. "You screwed up, Deeks, big time. You put this whole operation and me in jeopardy because you couldn't control yourself. What part of that is funny? How am I supposed to protect you now? You blew my anonymity all to hell."

"I'm sorry, Callen," Deeks was instantly remorseful. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"This is our one shot at these guys," Callen voice was low and forceful. "If you screw this up, someone is going to die. Hell, you could die, so get yourself together, now!"

"Mr. Callen, I think you've made your point," Hetty's calm voice lowered the heat in the room just a little.

"Dinner is served, everyone." Austin came in and stood next to Deeks as he swept his arm toward the dining room. As Callen and Hetty headed into dinner, Austin stopped Deeks with a look.

"Don't take this too hard, Marty," Austin counseled him sympathetically. "Undercover work changes as you work it. You know that. Nothing ever goes exactly according to plan, no matter how prepared we think we are. And Callen knows that too. He's just worried about you, and this is the only way he knows how to express that."

"Thanks, Austin," Deeks said breathing easier.

"Anytime you need to talk, Mr. Deeks," Austin put his hand on Deeks' shoulder and they went into dinner.

...

Roger Stafford ran one of the largest investment firms in the west. He was a wealthy man, by most people's standards, except his own. He wanted more of everything and the one thing he wanted more than anything was power; he just didn't want to have to work too hard to attain it. He and two like minded business associates set up a syndicate to help them reach their goal of control over men in government who would do what they said and when they said it, leading them to the vast wealth they believed they deserved. The one thing they didn't want to do was use their own money to accomplish their goals. So they took on "investors." They found people who wanted to feel powerful and were willing to pay for it and who didn't care what was done to achieve it. Now, Roger Stafford had a new investor on the hook, Julian Rix. He was young and adventurous with his wealth and Stafford was about to find out if he was willing to give him a lot of money to be a part of something that Stafford felt was necessary for the country and for his ultimate attainment of power.

"Mr. Rix, we meet again," Stafford stood up to shake the vibrant, young man's hand. He knew from Ella that he was interested in his project, but it had yet to be determined just how interested he was.

"Please, call me Julian," Rix said politely. Stafford saw an agreeable young man who had just inherited a vast amount of money, if his intelligence gatherers were correct. He seemed somewhat naive to Stafford, which was just what he wanted in an investor.

"I understand from Ella here, that you are interested in making a difference in the world," Stafford said as he offered him a glass of scotch.

"Absolutely." he said smiling. "My father accomplished a lot in his life, but I was never included in that. Now it's my turn, only I want to have an impact right now, while I can enjoy it."

"Are you a law abiding citizen, Julian?" Stafford put his arm around his shoulder and led him to a large window overlooking the city.

"I pay my taxes, if that's what you're asking," Julian smiled. "Most of them, anyway." Then he laughed and Stafford joined him.

"What if I told you your investment with me would have an immediate political impact, and would result in the easing of several restrictions that hinder businessmen like you and me." Stafford pitched and he saw the young man's eyes light up.

"Sounds impossible, but seductive," Julian said and looked at Ella as he said it. Stafford knew she had seduced Julian and he could see it was paying off as usual. He only hoped the young man had the balls to back up his interest in the project. Stafford would hate to have Julian killed so soon. He was starting to like him.

"There is someone in Washington who is standing in our way," Stafford began laying out his plan. Not the details, just enough to see if Julian Rix would finance it. "The person next in line for the post this person holds is more to our liking and holds the same beliefs we do about government. Our plan is to replace the person in power, with our man. It's that simple, but it will take a lot of money to accomplish that goal."

"I told Ella I was not interested in politics," Julian said with a hint of anger in his voice. "The democratic process takes too long, and I was very clear about that. If that is all you have to offer, I think this meeting is over." Julian put down his glass of scotch and turned toward the door.

"I'm not talking about politics or elections Mr. Rix," Stafford said quietly. "I'm talking about assassination."

Julian Rix stopped abruptly and then turned back to face Roger Stafford and Ella Nilsen.

"Say that again." Julian said slowly.

"I'm talking assassination, Julian." Stafford said firmly. He watched as a slow smile spread across Julian Rix's face.

"That would be an immediate and powerful statement." Julian walked toward Stafford and reached out to shake his hand. "Count me in, Stafford. Finally someone with the guts to do what needs to be done. My father would have liked you."

"How much are you willing to invest in this project, Julian?" Stafford asked as he handed Julian his scotch.

"How much do you need?" Julian asked excitedly.

"Five million," he replied.

"That's all?" Julian said with a surprised look on his face. "Okay, done. But I have one requirement before wiring you the money. I want to know the target and the date of the kill."

"And why do you need to know that, Mr. Rix?" Stafford asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to feel the excitement and the anticipation when everything is about to happen," he said with a grin. "It'll be an incredible high. Better than any drug ever, don't you think?"

Stafford laughed at the comparison and nodded in agreement. He had his mark.

"When do you need the money?" Julian said quickly.

"How about we meet tomorrow for dinner on my yacht?" Stafford said.

"Sounds like a party." Julian went and took Ella's hands. "You'll be joining us I hope?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she squeezed his hands and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll text you the information on the slip and the boarding time."

"This is exciting," Julian said as he stood in the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Then he was gone and Stafford closed the door and took Ella into his arms and kissed her deeply as his hands tore clumsily at her dress. She slapped him hard and he stopped and stood quietly as she unclothed him slowly and shoved him to the floor. He begged her to hurt him as always so she undressed herself quickly as she called him vile, filthy names and then straddled him and choked him until he passed out on the floor.

She stood looking down on him with disgust and went over in her mind what she had planned for Julian tomorrow night and she smiled because he was one man that really excited her and she hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Deeks slumped in the driver's seat of the Maserati and caught his breath. He checked to see if he was followed but saw no one. He didn't take any chances, however, and rapidly exited the garage and wove through the streets until he was sure he wasn't tailed. Eric had provided him with a machine to sweep for bugs and he was clear there too. Finally, he put in his com-link and called Ops.

"Hetty?" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "We've got 'em."

"Almost Mr. Deeks, almost." she replied calmly. "We still need the name of the mark, but you set it up nicely, and we will be ready to pounce when you transfer the money. Go home, Mr. Deeks, you've earned a relaxing evening."

"Thanks, Hetty, will you be coming for dinner?" he asked and she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"No, but Austin has prepared a special meal for you, so enjoy yourself and get some rest." Hetty ended the call and looked at Callen, Sam and Kensi and smiled.

"Eric, do we have good video and audio on that whole conversation?" Callen asked as he looked at Hetty with worry clouding his face.

"It's all perfect," Eric replied.

"What's wrong, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked soberly.

"I don't like the idea of him being out at sea with them on his own." Callen said quietly. "We won't be close enough if something goes wrong."

"We'll just have to have a boat in the vicinity." Sam could tell it was really bothering him. "Maybe even a chopper in the area."

"Mr. Beale, get me the Officer in Charge of the Coast Guard in Long Beach," Hetty instructed. "We're going to need their help."

...

Deeks dressed casually for his meeting on the boat. Ella had texted him to bring some swim trunks since there was a small pool on the yacht and she hinted at a nighttime tryst. She was an exciting woman, but he would just as soon get this over with so he could make up with Kensi. Then he remembered Austin cautioning him about rushing, and he took a deep breath. He wanted to make sure they got everything they needed to put these guys away. He wondered how deep Ella's involvement was. He felt a little sorry for her, but she had to know what was going on.

He checked the computer Eric had provided him with, which included a hand scanner. No transaction could be completed without his hand being scanned and verified and then there was a lapse time of thirty minutes before the transfer was completed. It offered some protection, but they could always do it themselves if he was dead. He didn't want to think about that, right now, he just wanted to complete the assignment and go back to his old life. Being the life of the party every night was getting old. He would miss the Maserati, though.

He parked at the marina and walked down to the slip. He hadn't picked up the presence of any of the team, but he knew they were around. He saw Ella waiting by the gangplank and put on his best smile.

"Hello Ella baby." He kissed her on both cheeks and then she kissed him softly on the lips, letting her tongue slide between his lips and linger. One of her hands reached up under his shirt and rested on his hip as she pulled back to look seductively into his eyes.

"Ready for an unforgettable evening, Julian?" she purred softly and ran her tongue over his lips again as her hand stroked his body slowly and insistently.

"Are we starting early?" he asked as he ran his hand through her long golden hair and pulled her in for a deep languid kiss. He heard her moan softly as he let her go.

"Welcome aboard, Julian," Stafford called from the deck.

"Roger," he nodded at the man and walked up to greet him. "I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name."

"Not at all, Julian," he said quietly. "Just try and keep your hands off Ella, okay? I don't like the way you touch her. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Rix?"

"Perfectly, but you had better make it clear to Ella, because she seems to have a mind of her own." Julian stood looking seriously at Stafford and started to wonder if the deal would fall apart because of a simple kiss.

"I'll speak with her," he said. "Until then, shall we have a little celebratory drink before dinner?"

Deeks' heart started beating again and he was sure everyone listening in at OSP was finally breathing again as well. Eric had outfitted him with a camera button and a separate audio pick up. He knew he was on his own until the deal went down, but as soon as OSP heard the name of the target of the assassination and he wired the money, then all he had to do was wait thirty minutes for the transfer to go through. After that the team would swoop in and arrest everyone, including Julian Rix.

"Champagne Mr. Rix?" Stafford asked holding out a glass. They were in the stateroom of a yacht that was bigger than his apartment. He thought it had to be nearly 300 ft. long, with a pool and a helipad, which Deeks knew would be in use later tonight.

Julian took it and smiled graciously at his host as Ella joined them. She looked incredible tonight. She wore a pale green dress that barely covered her ass or her breasts and had a tantalizing zipper that went from top to bottom and she was giving him looks that left him wondering just what she had in mind for tonight. Her interest in Julian wasn't lost on Stafford as he stared at her with barely contained anger. This was not going as smoothly as he'd hoped and he had to think of something to get this back on a business footing.

"So, Roger, tell me about the target," he said excitedly. "I spent most of the day trying to guess."

"I can tell you don't like suspense, Julian," Stafford remarked coldly. "First let me introduce you to my associates in the dining room."

Deeks was surprised and pleased with this development. Now they had them all in one place for the take down. He smiled as he followed Stafford into the dining room. Two men turned toward him as he entered. They were average looking businessmen.

"This is Kyle Blanding and Harold Briggs, my partners," Stafford said as he downed his champagne and went to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. "Care for something harder, Julian?"

"I'm good," he answered, keeping his voice light and easy as he shook each man's hand.

"Mr. Rix here wants to know the target, gentleman," Stafford said dramatically. "So, why don't you tell him Harold."

Briggs was a small man, slightly overweight and wore designer glasses that were slightly comical looking to Deeks. His voice however was loud and cold and not funny at all.

"Stafford told us your requirements, but I'm not convinced that should be part of the deal," Briggs said as he downed his drink and slowly placed it on the table.

"Well, then I guess you'd better turn this boat around and drop me back in Malibu, gentlemen, because that is non-negotiable." Julian Rix stood and picked up his computer brief case and waited. "You want me to give you five million dollars, but you don't trust me with basic information? Haven't you done your homework on me gentlemen? I am capable of financing multiple projects for you, so why would you refuse to divulge the name of the target?"

The three men looked at each other and Stafford suddenly smiled.

"You're right, Julian, we get a little paranoid sometimes," Roger Stafford said. "Kyle, would you show Mr. Rix a photo of our target?"

Deeks swallowed hard as he looked down at a photograph of the Attorney General of the United States. He gathered himself and then decided to let his surprise be seen by the men in front of him.

"The Attorney General? You guys don't mess around," he said with a surprised look on his face as he bent over the photo to make sure his camera button picked it up. "I'm impressed and honored to be a part of your group. I think I'll take you up on that whiskey now, Roger."

Ella went to the bar and poured his drink. She walked slowly back to him and he looked up at her as she handed him the drink and saw a mysterious and lustful look in her eyes. She definitely had plans for this evening and in spite of his desire for the op to be over, he was curious and excited by her. He hoped Kensi wasn't seeing that look in Ella's eyes or his response because she would be furious. He really needed to be done with these people, especially Ella.

After a toast to the success of the project, they finished their drinks and got down to business. Julian opened his brief case and the computer inside, explaining the procedure and wait time. They nodded and he could see the greed in their eyes as he scanned his hand for access and typed in the amount.

"Gentlemen, in thirty minutes we are in business," Julian said, smiling broadly.

"I think I'll take Mr. Rix on a brief tour," Ella said as she took his arm. The three men hardly acknowledged their departure as they began to talk excitedly among themselves. Deeks didn't see the smug look on Stafford's face as Ella led him out.

She walked him down to the lower deck and out to the pool deck.

"Whose boat is that?" he asked as he noticed another yacht tied up along side.

"That's mine, Julian," she said as she led him toward the pool.

"Are we going swimming?" he asked laughing.

"Something like that," she whispered as she went behind him and pulled his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the deck. She ran one of her hands up into his hair and Deeks felt his heart quicken as she began to nuzzle his neck, kissing him as she undid the buttons on his shirt with the other hand. He realized that his camera button was now useless and he hoped they weren't too pissed back at OSP, because he just had to let this play out, and he hoped they understood that.

When his shirt was open, Ella came around to face him, looking up into his eyes and smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he pulled her close. His hands rested on her hips and then he slid them down and under her dress to discover she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He heard himself growl softly as his hands caressed her and explored.

"Oh, you're going to be very surprised with what I have in mind, sweet Julian," she laughed as she moved under his hands.

She slowly stripped him of his shirt and left a trail of kisses along his collarbone that had his heart racing. She was a seductress extraordinaire, he thought and his body responded as her hands moved over his body and her mouth found his. He suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled slightly, but she embraced him as her hands pulled at his pants. He felt like he was floating as she pushed his pants to the deck.

"I seem to be the only one still clothed, Julian," she said softly as she stepped back to admire his body. He reached for the zipper that hung tantalizingly between her breasts, but couldn't seem to grasp it as his vision blurred. He finally pulled it down as he tried to remember how much alcohol he'd had because he was feeling very drunk. His mind cleared as he looked down at her breasts as the dress fell away.

"You're beautiful," he said, but the words slurred as he spoke them.

"So are you, Julian," she purred as she led him down the stairs into the pool. "We make such wonderful love in the water. Should we do it again?" She pulled him in on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist and they sank under the surface. Her mouth closed over his but he couldn't respond. He felt numb and suddenly was having trouble moving and panicked. She pulled him above the surface and laughed when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, Julian, I told you you'd be surprised," she laughed as she pulled him to her. "You're mine now, sweet Julian. I drugged you so I could do whatever I wanted with you." She kissed him passionately. It was the last thing he remembered.

...


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate that woman," Kensi said under her breath as she stared at the streaming video Eric was sending to their tablet. The last image they had from Deeks' camera button was a view of the pool deck. Then they lost the audio.

"Relax Kens, you knew this might happen. He just has to keep her busy for twenty minutes, then we go in and bust 'em." Callen said, trying to calm her down.

"Well I'm going to personally bust her." Kensi was still recovering from the beating she took, but no one could talk her out of being in on the take down.

They were on a Coast Guard cutter equipped with a helipad. Sam would be going up in the chopper if they needed it. As soon as the money transferred the cutter would sound the horn, announce they were being boarded and the team and a tach squad would swarm the yacht. Callen was glad Deeks was on the pool deck. It would keep him out of harm's way if any shooting started.

"Time to get in position, Mr. Callen," Hetty said in his ear. "You have five minutes."

Callen informed the captain and the final assault began. The three agents hit the deck to sound of the claxon, and the call of the captain that the vessel was being boarded. They were followed by a team of eight tactical agents. They found Stafford and his syndicate partners in the dining room trying to destroy incriminating papers and Deeks' computer.

"You're under arrest for treason, Mr. Stafford," Callen said as he trained his gun on the shocked investment counselor. "There's another member of your group we're looking for. Julian Rix. Where is he?"

Kensi was already on her way to the pool deck. When she arrived with her gun drawn there was no one there, just a pile of Deeks' clothes and shoes. She searched the immediate area and found no one and then she felt a panic rise within her that she couldn't control.

"Callen, I can't find him. He's not by the pool!" She shouted and started back toward the main cabin.

Callen grabbed Stafford and shoved him against the wall. "Where is Julian Rix? Or do I have to get serious with you?" Callen placed his gun on Stafford's chest and he watched as the man paled.

"Ella took him on a tour," he said in a shaky voice. "Why are you so interested in him?"

"Because he's one of ours," Callen told him and he saw anger flash in the man's eyes as he realized how badly he had been fooled.

"G, come up to the bridge, I'm with the captain," Sam voice said into Callen's ear.

Callen angrily shoved Stafford against the wall and left him with the tactical squad. Kensi was already on the bridge when he arrived and he could tell she was very upset.

"G, the captain says there was another yacht tied up along side, but it departed twenty minutes ago," Sam said quietly with tremor in his voice.

"Where was it headed?" He rounded on the captain, shouting as his heart began to pound in his chest.

"I don't know," the man said, clearly terrified by the three angry people in his face. "The boat belonged to Miss Nilsen."

"I knew it!" Kensi said harshly.

"Do you know what direction it was heading when it left?" Sam asked. The captain shook his head and they all stared at each other as they realized that Deeks could already be dead, and if he wasn't, they had no idea where to start looking for him, especially in the dark.

Kensi suddenly turned away and Sam grabbed her as her knees buckled.

"Kensi, we'll find him," Sam said softly. "I'll take the chopper up, and we'll search until we find him."

Kensi nodded but she looked so sad and dejected that it broke his heart.

"We'll all go up, Kens," Callen said. "It's our best chance." Then they headed for the helipad.

...

In the OSP Center, Hetty put her hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath. Her feeling of guilt and fear was almost more than she could stand. She had invited Austin to join her for the take down and when she glanced at him she saw tears in his eyes. They looked at each other and they both knew how low the odds were that they would ever see the charming young agent again.

"We let him down, Austin," Hetty said softly. "He accomplished everything we asked of him and then we lost him."

"Hetty?" Eric called out to her. "Can we get a satellite fly over? I could do a thermal scan and see if we can spot the boat."

"I love you Mr. Beale." Hetty said, causing the tech to blush. "I think the Attorney General might be willing to help us with that. Get him on the phone for me Nell. And Eric, let Callen know." Then she gripped Austin's hand tightly and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks first became aware of the loud pulsating sound of a heavy metal band he couldn't remember the name of. He had no control over his body and could barely open his eyes. He knew he had been drugged and he tried to orient himself to his new surroundings. He was tied spread eagle from the ceiling and his legs were spread and tied securely to the floor. He knew that because the room was totally mirrored and he could see himself hanging wherever he looked. His heart was pounding in his chest and the dizziness from whatever drug she had put in his drink was making him nauseous. Whatever band this was sucks, he thought. Who knew she had such bad taste in music.

Suddenly his head was pulled back by his hair and she was standing in front of him in a black diaphanous dress that allowed him to see everything she had to offer. He swallowed hard as she was joined by a young, well built man stripped to the waist who obviously worked out religiously.

"This is Mack and the one behind you is..." she began. But he finished her sentence, "Cheese?" he said with a crooked grin.

"I like that," she said smiling. "They have been with me for a while and they do whatever I say." Then she turned and kissed Mack deeply, clawing his chest with her fingernails. He didn't seem to notice as his hands came up under her short dress and grasped her ass in both hands and lifted her up until her breasts reached his mouth. He licked and kissed her through the see-through material and she leaned back and moaned.

"If this is for my benefit, it's not working," Deeks said, trying to sound bored. Then the man behind him he had named Cheese, began to choke him and he fought for breath as his vision blurred. Suddenly Ella was in front of him and as he was being choked, she slowly began to caress him and kiss him as he slowly lost consciousness. Then the chokehold was released and he gulped for air.

"This is all for my benefit, Julian, not yours," she said holding his head in her hands. "You're much more exciting to play with than Stafford or Mack and Cheese here." She laughed lightly, but he could see a dark look in her eyes and he knew he was in serious trouble. Then she took a syringe from Mack and stared at him with a wicked look.

"I didn't realize you were into heavy metal and heavy drugs," he gasped hoarsely as he kept an eye on the syringe. "I don't like needles much. What's in it?"

"Meth with a touch of a Chinese aphrodisiac," she whispered as she kissed him. "It will make you wild!"

He tried to resist, but Mack held his arm still as she injected him. The rush was almost immediate and he felt it in every fiber of his body and he surged against his bindings and felt a powerful arousal that nearly overwhelmed him. And Ella was ready, taking full advantage of his heightened sexual desire. He was wild and so was she. He saw both men inject themselves and the three surrounded him and their hands and mouths were all over him and he couldn't control his anger or his emotions as he tried to fight what was happening. Ella began laughing as one of her men ripped the dress from her body and the sound of the music crashed in his mind as desire coursed through his body.

He was suddenly cut free of his bindings and he collapsed onto the floor. Mack pulled him between his legs and pulled his back up against his chest, pinning his arms back. Ella was immediately on top of him, her mouth on his and her tongue pushing into his mouth. He responded as the drugs surged through his body. His breath was coming in gasps as she ravaged his body. Finally, as they came down from the meth high she sat straddling him.

"Did you get your money's worth, Julian?" she asked, repeating what he had asked on their first date at his pool. "Don't you think I'm more fun than that little Spanish whore, Isabella? I had my guys make sure she wouldn't come between us."

"What are you taking about?" he whispered, fighting to break free from Mack.

"Mack and Cheese, as you call them, beat her up after you dumped her at the SkyBar," Ella said laughing as she slid down his thighs and began to stroke him slowly.

Anger exploded in his chest and he kicked her violently off him. He rolled free of Mack's grasp and smashed his fist into his nose and heard it break. Then he turned toward Ella and kicked her again before being tackled by the two toadies. They forced him face down onto the floor and held him until Ella got to her feet.

"Why did you do that, Julian?" He thought she was honestly confused by his actions and that amazed him.

"My name's not Julian, it's Marty Deeks, and I'm an undercover cop," he said gasping as the two men yanked him up to his knees. "Isabella is my partner and your bosses have been arrested by now and the money is back where it belongs." He figured they were going to kill him anyway, and he would rather die as himself, not some alias he was already tired of.

He watched as her expression changed to a murderous rage. She began slapping him and for some reason it made him laugh which enraged her more.

"That money was mine," she said harshly in his face. "I carry out the assassinations, you bastard, so that money was mine!" Then she kicked him viciously in the crotch and he fell forward, struggling to stay conscious. The two men held him firmly as she went back to a table and picked up another syringe and he saw her smile darkly as she approached him.

"I bet you want to know what this is, don't you Julian?" Ella said in a low, seductive voice.

"You still trying to find happiness through chemistry, Ella?" Deeks asked hoarsely.

"No, I'm just trying to kill you." She motioned for Mack to stretch out his arm and he fought him until finally Mack was able to expose the vein as he bent Deeks' arm over his knee.

"It's heroin, Julian. A nice large dose. So, you'll feel good when we drop you in the ocean," she whispered next to his ear. Then she kissed him hard and inserted the needle into his arm.

The drug flowed into his bloodstream and filled him with a feeling of euphoria and he knew he was going to die. They let him fall to the floor and he felt his body go limp. His mind wandered over the past two months and he realized he wouldn't miss any of the riches and material things that Julian Rix had possessed. He knew the real wealth in his life had been the people he worked with who he had come to think of as family, especially Kensi, who he loved more than all the money in the world. She was the last thing he thought of as they dragged him out on deck and dumped his body into the sea.

...


	11. Chapter 11

"How far, Eric?" Callen yelled into his com-link. They had been in the air for thirty minutes and should have been over the yacht by now.

"It should be right there, Callen," Eric said, his voice tight with fear. The tension in the chopper and the OSP Center was palpable and they were all near panic as the search continued.

"There!" Sam shouted as the yacht came into view under the spotlights of the Coast Guard helicopter. They swooped in low and circled the vessel and suddenly they all watched as two men dragged an unconscious man to the stern and kicked him overboard into the water.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed.

"Get me down there, now!" Sam yelled into his headset. And the pilot responded instantly, dropping the chopper down just above the surface of the water.

Sam dropped feet first into the dark ocean. He immediately dove for Deeks, but the water was inky black and he searched in vain until he caught a glimmer of gold moving in the darkness below him. His powerful kick brought him close enough to reach down with his hand and grab a handful of Deeks' swirling hair. Then he kicked toward the surface as fast as he could and his heart was pounding as he broke the turbulent surface of the sea. He pulled Deeks' limp body to his chest, holding his head above water and waving for a rescue basket.

"He's got him, Kens," Callen shouted with tears standing in his eyes. Kensi was shaking so hard as she leaned out of the open door that Callen grabbed her, afraid she would fall. She looked at him and he saw the raw fear on her face and he hugged her to him and they held on to each other as the basket carrying Deeks slowly rose above the waves.

When they pulled the basket into the chopper the paramedic on board immediately covered his pale body with a Mylar thermal blanket. Then he searched desperately for a pulse. He looked up into the anxious faces of the two Federal agents and he shook his head. Kensi screamed, but Callen looked so intense the medic thought he was going to hit him. Then Sam was in the chopper and he moved to Deeks' side, brushing the hair out of his face that was blue with cold and immediately started CPR.

"You do chest compressions," he yelled at the medic as he continued to breathe for Marty Deeks. He didn't stop as the chopper headed for home. Kensi reached out and took Deeks' hand as they worked on him and she looked at Callen with tears streaming down her face.

"He's so cold, G," she cried and he hugged her as he blinked back his own tears.

"Mr. Callen, status of Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked softly in his ear.

"No response, yet, Hetty," he answered.

The medic finally stopped chest compressions to check for a pulse and Deeks coughed. Sam quickly rolled him on his side as he vomited up seawater.

"Hetty, he's alive!" Callen shouted into his com-link, and the people in the OSP Center started to breathe and silently hugged each other, exhausted from the tension of the day.

Kensi gripped Deeks' hand tighter, but got no response in return. She watched as Sam checked his eyes and he looked at the medic for confirmation.

"He's been drugged and looks like he overdosed," Sam told Callen and Kensi.

"How fast can this bird fly," Sam asked the pilot and they felt the chopper surge forward as they raced for land.

...

Hetty found her three agents huddled in a corner of the ER waiting for news. They looked exhausted and were silent, their heads down. She noticed Sam hadn't changed out of his wet clothes yet and he looked cold.

"Mr. Hanna, please find some dry clothes to change into," she pleaded. "I don't want to have to worry about you, too."

"I'm fine, Hetty," he said quietly. "I'm not leaving until I find out how Deeks is."

She nodded and let them be. They had formed their own unit and even she couldn't break through to them tonight. She had never seen them so insulated. She called Nell and told her that Sam needed his go bag and then looked up to see Austin Fellers walk in. She wasn't surprised he felt the need to be here. He and Deeks had bonded over the two months they had worked together and he wanted to be here, no matter how it ended.

"After you left, Eric heard from the Coast Guard," Austin said softly. "They boarded Ella Nilsen's vessel and arrested her and her two companions and the crew. They'll turn them over in the morning."

He would have continued but he saw a doctor heading their way and the three agents quickly joined them as he approached.

"Are you all here for Marty Deeks?" he asked and saw the five of them nod silently. "Well, we were able to reverse the effect of the overdose of heroin, but there were two other drugs in his system, including meth and some foreign substance we haven't been able to identify yet. That, plus the water in his lungs, has him in pretty bad shape right now. To be honest, I'm surprised he's still alive with the amount of drugs that were in his system. He's unconscious right now, although he was awake right after you brought him in. He was mumbling something about an assassin named Ella, but he was a little hard to understand and it might have been a hallucination from the drugs. We're making him as comfortable as we can, and you are welcome to see him, just don't stay too long." He turned to go, but Kensi stopped him, pulling him around to face her.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked with an intensity that caused the doctor to step back.

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear." Then he smiled and patted her hand and left them all shaken but slowly realizing that their nightmare was over and Deeks had survived.

...

Callen was the only one in the room when Deeks woke up. He had fallen asleep in the chair and Deeks didn't want to wake him. He stared at him, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the funny sounds he made as he was dreaming and Deeks smiled at the simple pleasure he felt just from watching him sleep. He didn't look so intimidating when he was sleeping. He knew they were all here somewhere, taking turns sitting with him and that knowledge comforted him and he felt his emotions rise in his throat.

His mind drifted back over the past twenty-four hours and he thought about what he had done wrong. What had he missed that had almost gotten him killed? Ella had been seductive and sexy and he had dropped his guard around her, and that had been his biggest mistake. Her beauty and his attraction to her had distracted him so much he had ignored any warning signs that would have alerted him to her place in the hierarchy of the syndicate and the danger she presented for him. She had been better at her job than he had been at his and that bothered him greatly.

He badly needed to talk to Kensi, but he was afraid she would be angry at the way he had so easily surrendered to Ella's seduction even though it was needed for the operation. His actions had caused Kensi to suffer a beating and he was having trouble coming to terms with that as well. He loved her, but was sobered by the fact that when temptation had come along he had succumbed to it easily and it made him unsure of his relationship with her. His mind was spinning and his head hurt as he tried to make sense out of everything that had happened.

"Hey, you're awake," Callen stood up and walked to his side.

"Yeah, dumb luck," Deeks didn't want to look at Callen for fear of seeing the disappointment in his eyes he was sure was there. "I screwed up, just like you knew I would."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Callen was shocked at how dejected he seemed and he wondered if the drugs were causing him to go into a depression.

"Did she get away?" He asked quietly as he looked down at his shaking hands. He'd let a murderer go free because he was taken in by her great tits and ass and it made him angry with himself.

"Ella?" Callen began to realize that Deeks thought the operation had failed and that it was his fault.

"Deeks, she's in custody. They're all in custody." Callen put his hand on his arm to reassure him. "You did good, Deeks."

Deeks' emotions and the physical pain he had endured suddenly overcame him as Callen's words sunk in. He felt exhaustion seep into every fiber of his body as he buried his head in his hands and began to shake violently. The heavy drugs that had ravaged him, twisted and distorted his mind and he flashed back to the pounding beat of the raucous music and the rush of panic that had filled him when she had injected all that poison into his body. It was like a waking nightmare and he lashed out with his fists to clear the dark memories away. Callen grabbed his arms and forced him back against the bed as his breathing started to come in great gasps.

"Deeks!" Kensi was suddenly beside him, pulling his head to her chest as he fought for sanity. He wrapped his arms around her in desperate need to be anchored once more to the reality of his true self. She held him tightly until he slowly came down and his breathing evened out. He lay back on his pillow and looked at her, seeing Sam standing behind her with intense concern troubling his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Me? You're the one who took a swim in the ocean," she said laughing, trying to lighten the tension in the room and hitting him lightly on the arm. "Don't you think I can take a punch, Deeks?"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't sent you away that night, they wouldn't have hurt you," he said, dropping his head to his chest.

"Give yourself a break, Deeks," Sam said softly. "It's over. You're safe now."

"How did you even find me?" he asked as he looked up at them.

"We had a little help from the Attorney General," Callen told him with a smirk. "He owes you."

"And you owe me," Sam said shaking his finger at Deeks who looked confused. "I pulled your ass out of the ocean by the hair on your head. Your long hair saved you Deeks. It's the only thing I could see."

"You jumped in the ocean to save me, Sam?" Deeks was so moved he shivered slightly at the knowledge that they had all come to find him.

"That's what Navy Seals do, Deeks," Sam said. "Besides, Pee Wee here can't swim that well." Deeks laughed at the pissed off glare on Callen's face.

"I think Pee Wee is a cute name, Callen," Kensi said with a wicked grin.

"Shut up, Fern," Callen retorted with a smirk.

A feeling of calmness settled over Deeks as the friendly banter continued between the three people he had come to care about. They were like family now and they anchored him. They had come when he needed them, without question, and that kind of deep friendship was worth more than all the expensive cars and houses in the world. Friendships like these were the real riches in his life. He could live without everything else.

...


End file.
